This invention relates to buoyant cable structures and in particular to cable structures which are buoyant in water and terminations therefor. Traditionally to achieve cable buoyancy in water, such as for towed cables for magnetic mine sweeping applications, a buoyancy layer is included in the cable structure. In addition such cables need to be flexible for winch handling purposes as well as having a specific weight per unit length and including strength members and electrical conductors. Current of the order of 2500-3000A but at only of the order of hundreds of volts is passed through the conductors in order to produce the required magnetic field for minesweeping. The construction of a conventional minesweeping cable has a central float or buoyancy section made up of cork and wood sections which are joined together end to end to provide a flexible structure. The electrical conductors may comprise two layers of aluminium wires disposed over the central buoyancy section. This is sheathed with, for example, neoprene. Any joints between the aluminium wires of separate cable sections (connections) and terminations are sheathed with natural rubber and then the neoprene. Using discrete elements to achieve some or all of the required features (strength, conductivity and buoyancy) of necessity results in a large diameter cable with attendant handling and storage problems.